


Детонация

by Dai_Ri



Category: Gekidan Exile, Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Кейта собирается уходить из «Джене»





	Детонация

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн — 2011 год  
> 2\. В 2010 у Кейты был разрыв ахиллова сухожилия на левой ноге, а в 2011 — травма на правой ноге  
> 3\. Гекидан — театральное подразделение, Джене — разговорное название группы GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE, дебютировавшей в 2012 году  
> 4\. EXPG — школы танцевально-вокально-актерского мастерства под руководством агентства LDH  
> 5\. Акира и Кейджи — перформеры группы EXILE. В 2009 году у Кейджи был разрыв ахиллова сухожилия

— Что значит, ты уходишь?.. — Рео роняет только что купленную банку с газировкой, и его секунду назад смеющееся лицо на фоне обсуждения празднования выхода из больницы будто покрывается трещинами. — Это шутка, да?!

Кейта мнет ткань кофты и неловко улыбается, впервые, наверное, отводя взгляд и бессмысленно скользя им по наименованиям ячеек, по пестрым полкам с едой и напитками.

— Нет, я всё для себя решил. Я не смогу больше танцевать.

— Что значит: ты всё для себя решил?! А как же мы? А как же я?.. Мы ведь даже дебютировать не успели!

— Не успели... — Кейта выдыхает через силу: легкие словно истыканы иголками и в горле свербит. — Но ты не волнуйся. Я подыскал себе замену. Он выпускник EXPG, лучший из лучших. С непростым характером, резкий, но я верю, вы поладите. Вы все очень славные в «Джене», группе, наследующей дух поколения «Экзайл». И к тому же...

— Не волнуйся?! — Рео уже кричит, искривив рот и нахмурив брови так, что между ними образовывается некрасивая толстая складка. — Вы все в «Джене»?.. А ты сам уже к группе не относишься?!

— Через пару дней меня официально переведут обратно в «Гекидан». Надеюсь, с актерской карьерой все сложится. Наверное, это знак. Я ведь изначально туда пошел, надо было оставаться, а не скакать по проектам. Новая группа! Танцы! Я просто загорелся. И в итоге доскакался. Вы справитесь. Может, и к лучшему, что без меня.

— Да что ты мелешь вообще! — Рео хватает его за грудки и трясет — весь красный, разъяренный, маленький дьявол. А в глазах его стоят слезы. — Вот именно — танцы! С каждым может случиться травма!

— Травмы бывают разными. Сначала я проигнорировал серьезную, рванув на прослушивание чуть не сразу после восстановления. И в итоге меня подкосила вторая, — Кейта обхватывает чужие пальцы и смотрит на Рео строго. — Врач порекомендовал мне оставить танцы в качестве хобби — и то вернуться к ним не раньше, чем через год. А пока что разрабатывать и щадить, разрабатывать и щадить. Иначе останусь инвалидом на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Да разве это жизнь — без танцев?!

— Жизнь состоит из множества самых разных вещей. Я мечтал летать на самолете — не получилось из-за зрения. Захотел стать инструктором по физкультуре — пригласили в агентство. Быть актером — не менее интересная стезя, чем перформерское выступление. Вот увидишь: я снимусь в куче фильмов, — Кейта пытается улыбнуться вполне искренне, когда Рео вдруг резко отпускает ткань ворота и бьет — коротко и точно. Скулу обжигает. Кожа стягивается и начинает пульсировать.

— Да плевать я на это хотел! Что мешало сниматься, не бросая танцы? Акира-сан ведь может, чем ты хуже?! — Рео дышит так, словно пробежал марафон.

— Я не хуже, — Кейта прикладывает ладонь к воспаленной коже и шипит. — Больно... Кто тебя научил такому удару?

— Неважно! Нет никакой разницы, когда наши пути расходятся с каждой секундой всё больше!

— Да, ты прав. И причины моего ухода тоже не столь важны. Может, я трус и слабак. Кейджи-сан ведь смог преодолеть свои травмы. А я боюсь... Стоит чуть напрячься — и кажется, что икра погружена в кипяток. Я ору от боли, Рео, просто неудачно поставив ногу, просто не сев в метро по дороге на работу. Я пробовал танцевать — и это было все равно что на раскаленных углях, перемешанных с осколками...

— Дурак! Дурак-дурак-дурак! — Рео мотает головой и стискивает до скрежета зубы. А когда он распахивает глаза, белки полностью покрыты сеточкой капилляров. — Почему-почему-почему ты молчал?! Почему решил справляться с этим в одиночку? Всегда лыбился, когда мы навещали тебя в больнице. Только глаза оставались испуганными и печальными! Я уже тогда всё понял! Но ждал, что ты скажешь сам, что расплачешься в кругу «Джене», что позволишь себе быть слабым!

— И про танцы... ты специально? — Кейта чуть не впервые растерян и не знает, что сказать.

— Да! Хоть так поддеть тебя, хоть так вытащить наружу твои страх и сомнения!

— Получается... — Кейта находит взгляд Рео и мнет ладони друг в друге. — Ты не злишься на меня из-за ухода?..

— Злюсь, что ты не обсудил этого с нами! Поставил перед фактом! — Рео тычет в него пальцем, прямо в середину груди, и точечная боль тоже неприятна, тоже выводит из себя.

— Хватит! — Кейта повышает голос, а Рео, подняв голову, вдруг сияет злым торжеством.

— Вот видишь, до чего ты себя довел, эгоист хренов. Внутри всё мутно и колобродит, ведь так?! Тебе больно, мучительно и невыносимо грустно оставлять танцы, но ты продолжаешь изображать непоколебимую гору! Разве так можно?!

— Я понял... — голос у Кейты становится сухим и шершавым, а глаза, наоборот, влажными. — Прости...

— Да сдались мне твои извинения! И всем в «Джене» срать на твое «прости»! — Рео снова заводится, но через секунду приглаживает встопорщенные колючки. — Придешь с этим, когда снимешься в куче фильмов, тогда и подумаем.

Вместо хриплого прерывистого «спасибо» Кейта прижимает Рео к себе и, зажмурившись, утыкается в его плечо. И слышит над ухом смешок «ну наконец-то».


End file.
